With each successive generation of RF communications systems, modulation techniques, access schemes, and communications protocols become more sophisticated and demanding. One universal goal is to increase the amount of information transmitted in a given communications band, and to accommodate different types of information that must be communicated. For example, first generation cellular networks were designed to provide only voice services; however, these networks have evolved to provide a number of simultaneous services, including internet traffic, such as emails, and provide multi-media services, such as broadcast and on demand services in specific geographic areas. Each of these services may have its own specific requirements for bandwidth, latency, acceptable error rate, and locations of availability. As a result, different processing methods have been developed, including orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM), single carrier frequency division multiplexing (SC-FDM), single frequency networks (SFN), multiple input multiple output (MIMO), and multi-hop and relayed transmissions. OFDM and SC-FDM can distribute a high bandwidth signal onto multiple sub-carriers of lower bandwidth. SFNs improve signal coverage of broadcast data by transmitting the same information at the same time from multiple antennas. MIMO adds antennas to a system to provide spatial multiplexing, diversity, or both. Multi-hop and relayed transmissions provide broadcast data to multiple base stations. Therefore, as communications systems evolve, there is a need to increase the number and diversity of services by improving how bandwidth is utilized.